


Cotton Candy

by dreyars



Series: Wildest Dreams [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki always has weird dreams at training camps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

He was so soft.  That was the first thought Hanamaki could remember thinking when he first came to.  Just. Soft.

Soft everywhere.  His hands.  His stomach.  His skin.  Everywhere that Hanamaki was given permission to touch was soft.

Hanamaki ran his hands up his back and down his sides and over his hips as he thrust into him from behind, and sure enough.

Soft.

He couldn’t see the other boy’s face from this position, but Hanamaki was sure he had already kissed him.  He had to have kissed him if they were this far along.  And he would’ve bet anything that the boy’s lips were soft too.

He would even dare to go as far as saying the heat wrapped around his cock was soft too, but thinking about it in the moment seemed kind of gross so Hanamaki pushed the thought out of his mind as he snapped his hips forward again.

The boy underneath him let out a choked yelp before whining out a soft ‘Hanamaki-senpai…’  He fell forward, bracing himself on his elbows instead of his palms.

Hanamaki leaned forward over the boy’s back, curling his fingers through his silky, silver hair.  He pulled the boy’s head back, his neck and back arching beautifully as he was placed back on his hands.

Hanamaki was sure he said something…though he can’t quite remember what.  All he knows is that the male underneath him laughed before hanging his head forward and letting out a deep moan.

He was beautiful…whoever he was.  He was vaguely familiar though Hanamaki couldn’t place him due to the fog that was clouding his mind.  But the way his legs flexed and the way his arms moved and the way his soft, soft hair curled up around his ears when he got sweaty was so familiar that Hanamaki was sure he knew him.  Or had at least met him before.

When the boy looked like he was about to fall to his elbows again, Hanamaki quickly pulled out of him before grabbing his hips and flipping him over.  The arms that were once shaking to support him flew up to cover his face, muffling his cries as Hanamaki slid into him once again. 

_Show me your face._

Hanamki leaned forward, running his lips along the boy’s collarbone as he nudged his arms away with the top of his head.  When he finally felt his arms fall and wrap around his shoulders, Hanamaki moved his journey forward, letting himself be pulled into a kiss that was too sloppy and too short to be truly satisfying.

The kiss ended as the boy let out a breathy sigh, throwing his head back as Hanamaki moved his lips from his mouth to below his ear.

“Yahaba.”  Hanamaki whispered the boy’s name, smirking casually when he felt the legs wrapped around his hips tighten and pull him in deeper. 

He ran his lips across Yahaba’s neck, trying to ignore the sweet hair that invaded his mouth as he moved.  But the spot he had just kissed made Yahaba giggle, his hands tightly gripping Hanamaki's shoulders as he tried to wiggle away.

But Hanamaki would not be dissuaded so easily.  He returned the spot, kissing the soft skin right behind Yahaba’s ear as the boy continued to laugh.  Hanamaki could still feel Yahaba’s hair on his tongue, the thin strands dissolving into sweet sugar as he turned the boy’s head to the side so that he could taste more of that sweetness.

Hanamaki continued to rock his hips forward as Yahaba’s laughter returned to moans.  He kept his mouth on the boy’s pale neck, frowning when the skin there started turning purple each time he pressed his tongue against his pulse.  But Yahaba still had a sweetness to him, almost like artificial grapes, that came away from him every time Hanamaki accidently got a little bit of Yahaba’s hair into his mouth.

As he drew closer to his end, Hanamaki’s grip in Yahaba’s purple hair tightened.  He tried to be gentle, but he accidently tugged too harshly, causing a large chunk of sweetly sticky purple spun sugar to fall off in his fingers.

Hanamaki immediately dropped it, shooting up in bed with a pounding chest and a dying hard-on.

He quickly looked around himself to realize that he was quite alone in his futon.  The nearest person to him was Matsukawa, sleeping like a rock with a pillow covering his head.  Hanamaki glanced around the room, looking towards where he knew Yahaba had settled in for the night.  He felt satisfied when he saw that the other boy was still asleep, the back of his silver head turned towards Hanamaki as Yahaba faced the wall.

Hanamaki slipped back down to his bed, bemoaning the fact that this was going to be one long ass training camp if he was already having weird exhaustion dreams on the first night.

Hanamaki turned on to his side, facing his own wall as he tried to go back to sleep.  He rubbed his hands together once his head was on his pillow again, trying to warm them up in the chilly room.  He frowned when he realized that the fingers on one of his hands felt a little sticky.Trying to relieve the sensation, Hanamaki licked the pad of his left thumb before wiping it on the sheets in surprise.

Weird that his own skin tasted like grape cotton candy.

“What the fuck.”

A pillow bounced off of the back of his head and he heard Matsukawa’s rough voice whisper at him. “Hanamaki, go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get something stuck in your head and you won't be satisfied until you do it?
> 
> Semi inspired by a post on seijouline 's tumblr about Hanamaki thinking Yahaba's hair looked like a cream puff until he touched it and I just...
> 
> What the heck.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469386) by [dreyars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars)




End file.
